In general, a refrigerator may include a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment. The refrigerating compartment may be maintained at about 3˜4° C. to enable storage of perishable food in a non-frozen state for a relatively long time without substantial spoilage, and the freezing compartment may be maintained at a sub-zero temperature to enable storage of food in a frozen state. A refrigerator may include an ice maker configured to make ice and a dispenser configured to dispense liquid water and ice made by the ice maker.